GHOST
by ikuikumaki
Summary: If there is one person Taiga will solely offer his life to, that would only be his Tetsuya. But how will he continue to do that if his life has been stole by his own death? [A two-shot based on the movie, GHOST]


**Makicchi: *looks out for some angry followers of my other fanfic, Onsen Escapade, while hiding on a stinky trash container* A-anou, before everyone decided to stab me with your pitch forks, let me apologize for being away for such a long time~desuuuuu~ I'll explain what ever happen to me on the next chapter of Onsen Escapade which I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible-desuuuuu~ **

**I just have to write this KagaKuro fanfic because y'know, I've re-watched the movie GHOST days ago and it gives me some madapuckah feelin' that I need to write the same(not really because changes here and there to fit the KnB fandom...) storyline but with a BL/YAOI theme... Can you feel me? **

**Anyway, this wasn't supposed to be made at all but my friend slash (AMAZING) editor, Marianne-neechan, motivate me to actually convert my plot bunnies into words. LOL Thanks Marianne-neechan! I hope you'll like it because I did my best to write such a tear-jerking story~ Writing drama and angst is not even my strong points(I don't even have any strong points at all...) so, hahaha, y'know... AND REALLY, THANK YOU BECAUSE YOU MADE THIS STORY MUCH MORE READABLE NOW~ THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! **

**Enough with the babbling, let's move on~**

**WARNING: If you have watched the movie GHOST, you should know how this story will end. There'll be also smut, OOC-ness, lack of originality from moi, two-shots.**

**CHAPTER I**

Taiga gently placed the last heavy box alongside other boxes of their stuffs on the ground as he examined the apartment that he will be sharing from now on with his long-time boyfriend, Tetsuya. The 2DLK apartment which was more than enough for two persons was currently surrounded with boxes that vary in sizes, as well as plenty of both brand new and second hand furnitures. He found out about this place when he was strolling around the area one afternoon while contemplating on how he should bring up to Tetsuya the idea of them moving in together. When the landlord showed him one of the unit on the 10th floor of the complex all the while enumerating the benefits of having an apartment in this part of the city like the complex being of walking distance to important establishments such as hospitals, malls, food outlets and most especially his and Tetsuya's workplace, he decided then and there that he'll have the unit reserved just in case Tetsuya agreed to his planned proposal. And to his relief, Tetsuya (who was stunned at first when he suddenly proposed) did agree without second thoughts at all. The memory of how his little boyfriend answered a short but soft and sure "Yes, Taiga." still makes him grin stupidly.

"Taiga?" a voice from further the apartment called.

He looked up to see Tetsuya popped his head from the archway leading to the kitchen. He grinned at him as he asked, "Yes? Lookin' for me?"

In return, Tetsuya smiled at him as he completely walked out of the kitchen and made his way towards Taiga. "Come on, let's eat first before we unpack those boxes. I've prepared bentos before leaving my hou—no, I mean, my parent's house."

Taiga can't help but find it cute when his shadow's cheeks reddened as he corrected himself. So with one arm, he gently grabbed Tetsuya's thin waist and pulled him closer. He then caressed the other's cheek with his free hand and whispered, "That will always be your house. But here..." He nuzzled his nose against Tetsuya's. "Here is your new home." He then tucked those mop of sky blue hair under his chin, Tetsuya's breathing caressing his neck.

"Uhn." Tetsuya nodded as he then felt his tall boyfriend nestled his face on his tresses. He reached out to wrap his arms around his Taiga's waist in return while sighing contentedly.

* * *

Tetsuya took one last look around the room to make sure that his precious little students are all sleeping before gently sliding the door shut. It was afternoon-nap time for the toddlers at the Kindergarten where he was working on as a Teacher so he have, more or less, 30 to 45 minutes free time before one of the children woke up so he decided to have coffee in their faculty room. Being a pre-school teacher is hard but for someone who likes children like him, his job is quite fulfilling because he enjoys every minute of interacting with these little wonders. Maybe it is also the fact that this type of job is the closest he could get to feel what it's like to have a child of his own. Although right now, he's very much contented just to be with Taiga and he sure can live forever with just him at his side, feeling those strong arms around him, Basking on the thought of him being there when Taiga arrives home...

Walking towards the direction of their faculty room, a helpless sigh escape him as he wonders what his boyfriend was doing at this very moment.

The sound of fire truck sirens echoed from the distance which made Tetsuya halt from his track. Of course he knew his boyfriend is a very capable firefighter but constant worries will never leave him alone since Taiga had one hell of a dangerous job. With clenched fists, Tetsuya silently whispers to the wind, "Just be safe, okay?"

* * *

Firefighters from Seirin Fire Station managed to rescue all the victims and to completely distinguish the fire from the burning local building in one hour flat before it spread to its neighboring buildings. Good thing they arrived at the scene five minutes or less after the incident has been reported. All that was left in the building were the smoke and ashes from the distinguished fire. Aside from firefighters, there are also the Medics, Policemen, and even media people on the scene doing their respective jobs.

"As for now, we still aren't sure where the fire came from but a few residents who were occupants of 4th floor said that they smell something burning..." Taiga, whose brows were furrowed in annoyance, explained to his long-time friend/rival, Daiki Aomine, who happens to be the policeman assigned to investigate the scene.

"Heh... Why are you so slow in determining the cause, huh, Bakagami?" Daiki asked with an arrogant smirk as if to piss Taiga more and wrote the gathered information on a notepad.

"Shut up, Ahomine! Beside—"

"Anou, sumimasen, Kagami-san?" an old man who looks no younger than 65 approached the two tall men, with him was an equally tall middle aged guy, dressed in expensive-looking clothes, standing on his right dutifully.

Ruby red eyes recognized him as someone whom he rescued from the burning building a few moments ago. "Hai? Everything alright, Ojii-san?"

"Yes. Yes. Everything's fine." The old man smiles at him as he reaches for Taiga's right hand, slipping an object on his palm. "I just want to give you this small token of gratitude for what you've done for me..."

"Huh? There's no need for that, old man! It's my job to—"

"Please, Kagami-san. Even if it's your job, you still put your life on the line to save mine."

"B-but—" Really, Taiga has difficulties dealing with the people who wants to do something for him in return after he saved them.

"Think of it this way..." The old man started as he let go of Taiga's hand, giving Taiga the opportunity to see what the object was.

Taiga held his hand out to see a small light blue diamond-shaped crystal-like stone and before he could say a word, the old man resume talking.

"Figuratively, that stone represents your life; the life that you might've lost out of duty. Duty or not, that doesn't erase the fact that you risked it for my sake. But since we are both safe and still very much existing, isn't it right for me to hand it back to you? If my reasoning still doesn't convince you, how about giving it to someone whom you consider your life? Y'know, someone that is keeping you alive... Both literally and figuratively...? A person whom you cherish with all of your being, the one that makes you say, no i can't just die like that, I have no reason to die, because my most important person is there, waiting for me to come home..."

Silence follows as the old man; his subordinate and Aomine watch Taiga stare at the stone as if in deep thought.

Several images of his beloved lover ran in his mind as he thought about what the old man just said. 'Tetsuya...'

"I think you have made your decision, Kagami-san." The middle-aged man accompanying the old man exclaimed which made Taiga turn his eyes on him.

"Uhm, yeah... I guess..." Taiga answered as he scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. "T-thank you." The old man just smiled back at him with satisfaction written all over his face.

"There's no need. We shall take our leave now. Yamada-san, it's time to go..."

Two pair of eyes watched the retreating back of Yamada-san and his subordinate before Aomine finally said something. "That was weird, man. What the fuck was that? That old man, was he a hermit or something? Talking about life that, life this..."

"Who knows..." he replied blankly as he slipped the stone on his right pocket, wondering what he should do with it.

* * *

Its past 11 pm at the Kagami-Kuroko Household but Tetsuya is far from asleep. Sitting on one of the stool in the kitchen, he compared each of the contents of the few papers littered on the island. He had several designs lined up for the t-shirt of their section for the upcoming Foundation Day of their Kindergarten. All designs are creative enough in his opinion but he felt that there is still something lacking. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Nigou, which was on the floor a feet way from him, drowsily scrubbing its eyes with the back of its paws. "Nigou, shouldn't you be sleeping now?"

"You're supposed to be doing the same."

That deep voice, which obviously doesn't come from Nigou, made Tetsuya tilt his head to the left. As soon as his eyes landed on the tall form of his boyfriend leaning on the archway, strong-looking (and he knew damn well that they are strong) arms crossed across well-muscled chest, a smile graces his lips. "What woke you up?"

"The lack of the human pillow I'm supposed to be coddling with." Taiga, who didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice, eased himself from the archway and walked further inside the kitchen. Strong arms immediately wrapped themselves around Tetsuya's thin waist from behind.

"Poor baby..." Tetsuya pressed himself from the warmth that comes from the redhead's bare chest; his right hand reaching Taiga's to bring it to his lips, granting a mocking kiss on it.

Nigou barked. If it had been 10 years ago, Taiga would've probably flinched despite how soft the bark had sounded. But time had gone by and he got used to Nigou, more or less. "Look, even Nigou's telling you to go back to bed."

With a defeated sigh, Tetsuya nodded. "Alright." Freeing himself from the larger frame of his boyfriend, he stood up from the stool. And the moment his foot met the cold tiled-floor, he let out a surprised yelp when a large hand squeezed one of his butt-cheeks with so much vigor. Another followed when he was lifted from the ground by two hands on the back of either of his legs, leaving him with nothing to do but wrap those legs on his boyfriend's waist and his lean arms on his boyfriend's neck. He moaned when he felt hot breath on his earlobes, sending shivers down his spine.

"How about I help you exhaust yourself so that you can finally fall back to sleep?"

Tetsuya can't help but bite his lower lip at how sexy those words were whispered on his ear. Collecting his quickly-succumbing self, he buried his fingers on Taiga's red locks of hair to pull his face away from his ear, making them face each other in the process. Lust-filled, predatory-red eyes met lusty-blue, their breaths mingling at how close their lips are to one another. "That sounds... go-mmmnnn..."

Taiga didn't let him finished his answer as he finally pressed their lips together.

* * *

Every first and third Saturday of the month, having dinner at their favorite food-joints has become a tradition for Taiga and Tetsuya even before they live together. Right after sating their stomachs with their favorite foods, they will either; catch a last-full show at the local cinema house; meet up with their friends at pubs to drink alcohol; or, stroll along the riverbank on the local park. This particular chilly Saturday night, they decided to do the latter since they've found out that the local park has just been re-designed in time for the Halloween. They are now on their way there, choosing to take the short-cut on some deserted but well-lighted alley-ways.

"When you showed up that one time at the Day Care wearing your uniform, those kids really think that you are super cool and they want me to convince you to be at our Foundation Day so that they can know more about you and play with you, Mr. Fireman." Tetsuya explained when Taiga asked him why he wants the taller male to attend the Foundation Day in his firefighter uniform.

"Tch... You could've say no, Tetsuya. You know that I'm not very good with handling children; nosy brats, in particular."

"They were all staring up at me with those puppy eyes, how can you expect me to say no? As their teacher, I can't just crush their dreams no matter how silly it might be." This time, Tetsuya sounded pouty but nevertheless trying his best to convince his boyfriend.

"So you are using your own puppy eyes to me so that I can't also say no? That wouldn't work 'cause you know how much I despise dogs." Really, Taiga can be such a tsundere sometimes. Of course Tetsuya's puppy eyes works on him. It always did, like some magic. Taking the shorter male's small hand in his and intertwining their fingers, he let Tetsuya know his answer. _'Yes. Okay. I will be there.'_

"You're so stingy, Taiga. Why am I even in love with you?" Tetsuya looked up at the other, didn't bother on hiding the smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Idiot. I should ask you the same thing." Taiga knows that banters like this always count as flirting. A grin consumed his features at the thought.

Suddenly, a man blocked them as soon as the couple reached a corner. The gun he was holding was already pointed at their direction. "Stop."

The thought of the attacker having a gun made Taiga more alert but he didn't let the sudden fear get the better ofhim and he hurriedly covered Tetsuya with his large frame. He took every detail there is to get on their current situation without leaving his focus on the man. He decided to wait for the man to talk.

"Give me the key and I'll leave you two alone."

He frowned. What the hell is this guy talking about? What key? "I...don't understa—"

"DON'T TALK! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN KEY, YOU FUCKER!" The man shouted as he took a step towards them but he stopped, as if he realized something when he saw the pure confusion on Taiga's. "Wait, what the hell? Don't tell me you didn't know about the key?" He smirked in mixed disbelief and amusement.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"I don't have time for explanation, shithead. Just give me that fucking object that was given to you by that old fart you rescued from the fire several weeks ago!"

Taiga's eyes widened when realization hit him. An unexplainable wary feeling wash over him and he decided that he'll have to take the man down by whatever means possible.

Then, as if ladyluck was on his on his side, a sound of a metal hitting the floor unconsciously made the man to look at his right.

Taiga didn't let the chance to slip as he launch himself on the man as fast as he could, sending the both of them on the pavement. The force knocked the gun out of the man's hands and he wasted no second to deliver a hard punch on the man's face.

"Urgh, you bastard!" The man shouted as he also fights back.

Things are happening so fast. Tetsuya's heart was beating wildly, no words coming out of his mouth and all he could do is watch as his boyfriend and the assailant having a fist-fight. He didn't even know who obtained the lost gun from the ground because the two men are already scrambling over it, not letting the other to completely have it.

"TETSUYA! GET AWAY FROM HERE! QUICK!"

The thought of leaving Taiga to face the danger, finally knocked some sense in him. "N-NO! I-I CAN'T JUST L-LEAVE YOU!" He got a hold of himself as he immediately took out his phone from his pocket to call for rescue. Ring...

_(A/N: I'll suggest you search __**missing you ost instrumental **__on youtube and listen to the first video that will appear when you reached this part. That was my background music while writing the following scenes... But if you don't want, it's alright.)_

_**BANG! **__A gunshot..._

_"911. What and where is your emergency?... 911. Hello?..." _The operator's words fell on deaf ears as the phone was carelessly and unconsciously dropped by a flabbergasted Tetsuya as he saw Taiga fell to the ground, blue eyes widening in disbelief as he hurriedly approached Taiga's form. He doesn't even have time to notice that the assailant has run away from the scene in a mad dash.

"Taiga?! Taiga?!"

Tetsuya kneeled on Taiga's side as his trembling hands immediately found their way on Taiga's face, shaking the taller male in the process. Dread washed over him as he felt his boyfriend struggling to breathe and his cheeks are slowly losing their heat. A pool of blood is making itself visible on the chest part of his boyfriend's clothes...

"SOMEBODY! PLEASEEE! HELP US!"

Despite the obvious discomfort and difficulty, Taiga's droopy eyes were solely focus on Tetsuya's face, he even managed to lift one of his hands to cup Tetsuya's face.

The shorter male's fear heightened when he realized how cold his boyfriend's hand was. Rough fingers are mapping his small face as if memorizing each of its contours, as if hinting that's it's going to be the last time.

Tears that already formed in Tetsuya's eyes rolled down his cheeks and down to Taiga's_**. **_His sobs turned into cries as he saw Taiga's eyes started to droop down.

"Taiga?! NO! THIS WON'T D-DO! YOU C-CAN'T! Taiga! Don't... Please don't close your eyes~ Look at me! Look at me please!"

As Taiga's fingers halted on mapping Kuroko's face, it was then pulled by gravity to the ground... Lifeless...

"...no!" Tetsuya embraced Taiga's now lifeless form as he screamed soundlessly... He embraced him tightly as if he'll never let him go... Uncontrollably sobbing as he buried his nose on Taiga's neck...

_Taiga... His Taiga... Is gone..._

* * *

**TBC**

***insert exaggerated sound of crying* Guuuuuuhhhh~ That death part was harder to write than I thought. I was crying the whole time while typing that scene... How can I do that to Kurokocchi?! **

**R&R if you may. See you next time...**

**-Makicchi-**


End file.
